


lovely rita meeeeeeeeeat her maid

by pacificarts, what_the_nesmith



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy, Macbeth - Freeform, The Beatles - Freeform, random ass short my friend and i wrote at 1 in the MORNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificarts/pseuds/pacificarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the monkees go on a stroll in the bridge to the enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely rita meeeeeeeeeat her maid

“mike” said mike. Peter looked up from a bowl of cereal, frowning, and then pointed to himself, saying, “Peter?”  
Micky looked at him, deep in thought. “The Monkees….. are like the mafia.once you get in you can never get out.”  
“Hey man, that’s my line,” Davy proteste, appearing out from behind the bridge. Why are they on the Start Trek Star trek ship ENTERPIRSE? They do not know. Captain Kirk came onto the bridge and stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Hey, aren’t you those guys Scottie found in the engine a little bit ago?” he asked, very confused.  
“Yeah, we happen to be those guys,” Mike told the captoni, angry at his mistake.  
“Well, look, how’d you get on here?” Kirk questions, hands on his hips.  
“Dunno, anyone else?” Micky shrugged.  
“Well, we came in through the engine, sir,” Peter said. Kirk fixed Peter with a glare, frightening the bassist.  
“Well, how the hell did you get in there?” Kirk nearly shouted.  
“Well, Peter just told ya, boss man,” Mike said AGIAn again. “Well, well, well…” Sulu entered.  
“This one has a portable transporter on his back, Captain,” Spock announced, popping out of nowhere, appearing behind Davy and holding a small black device. Davy nearly died and then shrieked, “That’s not mine, mate.”  
“I am not your mate,” Spock said levelly. Mike was astonsihed. He walked over to the rest of the boys and said, “Hmmm…. well. Well, well, well. Well… night nighty!” He scooped everyone up and put them in his pockert. Everyone was really terrified to say the least and Kirk immediately jettisoned Mike into space. “well, weell well, “ The Monkees sang backwards. They were now on the ocean. They’ve been on the ocean for quite some time due to a lack of narration. its just 15. 15 what, the world may never know?

**Author's Note:**

> my frienc pacific arts and i wrote this at 1 in the morning 80 years ago


End file.
